A Playful Moment Not Forgotten
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Megatron remembers when Miko tickled him long ago and now gets his tickling revenge on her. Rated T. Post "Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising". Bit of a sequel to my other story "Everyone Deserves Another Chance". Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**SunnySides requested this story. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

**A/N: I tried to keep Megatron in character, but to be honest, I liked him after he had abandoned the war after he had been possessed by Unicron and didn't like it. So, this chapter contains a bit of him during the war and after it ended. So, this story mostly takes place at the end of "Predacons Rising". Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Playful Moment Not Forgotten<strong>

He remembered it like it was just the day before, when he had been the evil warmonger raging war on a foreign planet that contained all the humans he considered to be disgusting organics. He sat down on a rock and let his mind go back to the day he was now thinking of.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_After the Insecticon Hardshell had been terminated by the human known as Miko and Bulkhead's charge, Megatron had decided he wanted the human girl captured and brought to him. Perhaps a little 'persuasion' could get the human on their side, although he would think of her more as a slave or a pet perhaps._

_It wasn't long before Starscream, who had been sent out to capture the girl at the school, came back grumbling about wanting to shut up the organic and tossed her to the floor, not hard enough to break a bone, thankfully, but enough for it to hurt when she did land._

"_This is the organic that destroyed that annoying Insecticon Hardshell?" asked Megatron. "She is not even an inch of his size and she off-lined him?"_

_Starscream looked a bit fearfully at Megatron. "I'm afraid so, my liege," he said._

_Miko looked up at Megatron defiantly. "That's right," she said boldly. "You Decepticreeps don't scare me. I can take you on!"_

_Megatron had to grudgingly admit the organic girl had spirit, but he motioned to Soundwave. "Have the organic put in a cage. I will deal with her later," he said._

_The silent 'Con nodded and took Miko, who was kicking and yelling at him and the other Cons, not even staying quiet when she was thrown in the cage. She just kept going._

"_You Cons can't hold me here! I'll make sure you off-line slowly!"_

_She kept up her shouting until she was taken from her cage and brought into Megatron's quarters. She looked at him, not showing fear, even though she was a little afraid._

_Megatron cruelly smiled and picked her up by the back of her shirt, holding her up to his face as he sat down in a chair like his throne. "So you think because you took down one of my Insecticons you can take on my entire army, do you, little organic?" he sneered at her._

"_Who are you calling little, you big bully!" she screamed and squirmed to get free._

_Megatron would have shaken her for her flippant mouth, but she managed to get free of his hand and climb down his arm as he tried to grab her again. She quickly landed on his stomach and tried to hide beneath his armor so that he couldn't grab her. Her foot hit some wires and the reaction was unexpected._

_Megatron actually guffawed, like he was trying to hold back laughter._

_Miko was confused and pushed her foot against the wires again with the same result. Understanding hit her and she grinned, holding on to the sharp armor above her head as she kicked the wires as hard as she could._

_Megatron felt the annoying kicking, but he couldn't stop laughing enough to reach down and grab the filthy organic that was now kicking non-stop at his stomach wires, making him laugh harder._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed. "Stop that, you filthy organic!"_

_Miko almost didn't understand the command because Megatron was laughing too hard. "Make me, tin-can!" she shouted to him as she kicked those wires faster, making Megatron's laughter increase._

_She only stopped and slipped out when an alarm came in that the Autobots were there on the ship. The warlord went out to fight against his enemy, but Miko escaped before Megatron could use her against the Autobots and he and his men were forced into a humiliating retreat while the Autobots claimed a victory. Megatron swore revenge on the organic human for the humiliation he had suffered because of her._

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>Megatron blinked, now looking at the view before him as the afternoon sun made the ground shine. He smiled as he remembered that he didn't get his revenge on Miko, but now had an idea.<p>

And just in time too as he saw her coming up to him, a little hesitant, but still daring. He chuckled. "Hello, Miko," he said gently.

Ever since he had been freed after Unicron had possessed him and had returned the All-Spark to where it belonged and the Autobots were slowly working with the former Decepticons, he felt at peace and had no desire to hurt anything, not even the organics he once thought were disgusting.

She paused. "Wow, that's new," she said, but smiled as she walked up to him and he watched her climb up his leg to sit on his knee. He helped her up by scooping her up when she was halfway up and set her on his knee with a chuckle.

"I'm curious as to why you'd visit an old Cybertron as myself," he admitted. He really was curious.

She looked off into the distance for a moment. "I…I guess I'm really trying to wrap my mind around the fact that you're not our enemy anymore," she admitted.

"I understand," he said so that she'd see he wasn't upset with her. "Is there something I can do to prove that I'm not your enemy anymore, to ease your mind?"

She shook her head and looked out in the distance again, but then Megatron remembered what he had been thinking and the perfect idea came to him. Being quiet, he quickly scooped Miko up in his hand, surprising her.

"Hey!" she cried out in surprise.

He grinned at her. "I recall the day that you tickled me," he said with a playful grin. "I never got my revenge on you that day."

Miko looked fearfully at him before giggling when he gently nudged her sides, starting the tickle torture. She laughed as he then used his other hand to tickle her sides and stomach, smirking at how she was wildly laughing and trying to escape.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MEGATRON! YOU BIG…HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!... MEANIE!" she giggled out.

That made him chuckle as he tickled her stomach full blast, making her squeal as she was now desperate to get away from him. Then, seeing that her face was turning red, he stopped, figuring she had had enough. She breathed deeply to catch her breath and he gently held her as she did so.

Miko then opened her eyes and sat up. "Guess you got your revenge, huh?" she asked. "Although it was fun tickling you then, even though you were still evil."

He chuckled. "Yes," he said. "Do you now believe I'm not the enemy anymore?"

"Yeah," she said. "I guess no matter which side you're on, you can't really forget playful moments, huh?"

Megatron smiled. "I believe you are right, Miko," he said as he then walked towards the Autobots new base with her in his hand. Bulkhead and Wheeljack, who had heard the entire conversation and heard Miko laugh, smiled.

Everything was really at peace as the playful moments were always remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go, guys. Hope you like it!<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
